


Love Isn't a Want — It's a Need

by ItIsWhatItIs9194



Series: Love is caring for each other even when you're angry One Shots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Cockwarming, Discipline, Dom/sub, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Sad Harry, Spanking, Sub Drop, dom!Louis, dom!Niall, dom!Noah, dom!liam, please read the tags, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194
Summary: He needed this — needed the attention. Even if it wasn't good attention. Louis would give him aftercare and cuddle him soon enough, and that's all he wanted.At least he thought.Or, the one where Harry and Louis' Dominant son, Noah, doesn't show his love for Harry, and all Harry needs is love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one shot! It's kind of sad, and I'm not feeling too confident about it, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

“You look beautiful, baby,” Louis complimented Harry, adjusting the boy’s pink collar and ownership tag that laid neatly on Harry's collarbones. Harry wore one of his wild suits for the occasion — the red one with flowers — while Louis wore a plain, black suit. The family was going out to dinner with Liam and Niall and their families. All four men remained great friends with one another, and they tried to see each other at least twice a month. So, Liam planned a nice, fancy dinner for them at an upscale Italian restaurant in the city.

“Thank you, Sir,” Harry replied with a blush, parting his lips as Louis kissed him sweetly. “Ready, Noah?” the sub asked their thirteen-year-old son. After their previous incident, the teen had begun to behave a lot better, but he still favoured Louis over Harry.

“Yeah,” the boy answered, not looking up from his iPhone. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Let's go,” Louis declared, the small family piling into the car.

“Where are we going?” Noah asked from the backseat, eyeing his parents curiously. “It better not be boring,” he added with a groan.

Louis rolled his eyes. “It won't be boring — be polite,” he reprimanded. “We're going to have dinner with Uncle Liam and Uncle Niall and their families.”

Noah cheered, suddenly excited. “Yes! I love Uncle Niall!” he exclaimed. “He's hilarious.”

Harry let out a fake sigh. “Oh no,” he said jokingly. “Someone is going to cause mischief.” The man turned around from the passenger seat and gave his son a dimpled smile.

The teen glared, feeling sassy. “Well, at least I won't be punished if I cause mischief,” he said pointedly. “Like Dad does to you.”

“Hey,” Louis scolded. “Be respectful to your papa — he was only playing,” he said sternly. “Apologize.”

“Sorry, papa,” Noah apologized sincerely. “I didn't mean it.”

Harry gave him a nod and a tight lipped smile, waiting for Louis to open his door since they'd just arrived at the restaurant.

Noah’s behaviour and attitude towards Harry had been improving, but he could still be hostile when he wanted to be. He was angry with the man for getting him in trouble for a month, but Louis made sure he understood he had deserved it and that his actions weren't Harry's fault. Harry liked to convince himself that the boy was just going through a phase and they'd be best buddies in a few years, but he wasn't totally sure if that was true.

Louis held Harry's hand as they walked inside the restaurant, Noah gagging behind them. A hostess greeted them the moment they walked inside, and the Dom told the woman they were meeting the Payne’s. She was young and seemed to recognize who they were, even though they didn't make music anymore. Harry had become even more famous for his work for submissive rights and had started a foundation that helped subs gain more freedom. Most people had heard of his organization, making the couple famous in more ways than one.

“You can speak freely here, but I'll be ordering food for you, okay?” Louis told Harry while the hostess directed them to their table.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed with a nod, smiling once he saw all their friends at the table. He placed a hand on the small of Noah's back and pulled the boy's chair out for him, Harry sitting in between Louis and their son.

“Hi Uncle Hazzy!” Liam's ten-year-old daughter, Libby, exclaimed, running over and jumping on his lap.

Harry immediately kissed all over her face, making her giggle and squeal. “How's my favourite Libby doing?” he asked with a huge grin, adjusting her on his lap.

“Good,” she said, grasping onto Harry's collar. The man didn't know why, but Libby had always been obsessed with his collar ever since she was a baby. The moment he held her for the first time, her little hands gravitated towards his collar and tugged. She never lost the habit. Harry knew she was a sub, so maybe that was why — submissives did all crave to have a collar, no matter how old they were. It was instinct.

“Don't tug, baby,” Liam scolded his daughter, smiling apologetically at Harry. “Be gentle.”

“It's fine,” Harry assured, kissing her cheek once more. “How are you and Sophia doing?” he asked, glancing to his left and seeing that Louis was already engaged in conversation with Niall and his sub, Lauren, and he had their son Jace cuddled on his lap. Niall had two sons — Jace, who was seven, and Ben, who was twelve. Jace was a shy sub, while Ben was a Dom and also Noah’s best friend.

“We're wonderful! How about you and Louis?” Sophia asked nicely. Harry had always liked her — she was calm, sweet, caring, and very beautiful. She was perfect for Liam.

Harry smiled and stared at his Dom lovingly. “Really good, yeah,” he said with a nod.

“Have you gotten punished?!” Libby blurted out, causing Harry's cheeks to go red. Although she was only ten, most parents began educating their children about what being a sub or a Dom consisted of, and Liam and Sophia had clearly been doing that.

“Libby,” Liam said disapprovingly.

“Uh,” Harry stammered, not knowing what to say. He had, in fact, been punished earlier that day for cursing, but he'd only gotten a spanking. “No,” he decided on saying, too embarrassed to confess what had actually happened.

“Papa’s lying! Dad spanked him earlier today — I saw him cuddling him afterwards!” Noah shouted, seeming to be in his bratty, rude mood again.

Their table had gone silent at that, all conversations stopped. Noah and Ben’s laughter was the only noise that could be heard, but they shut up right when Louis and Niall scolded them. The two Dom best friends were always causing trouble. “That's nobody's business, Noah,” Louis scolded, shaking his head. “Let's have a nice time, now.”

Noah rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut until their waitress came to take their drink orders.

“I'll have a Chardonnay, and he'll have sweet tea,” Louis ordered for himself and Harry. It was Sunday night — not an alcohol night for the sub.

Just after they’d ordered their drinks, two shy looking teenage girls came up to their table, both wearing collars. There were two men sitting at a table behind them who were watching them — most likely their Doms.

“Hi,” one began, tapping Harry on his shoulder lightly. “Um — we don't mean to bother you, but could my friend and I get a picture with you?” she asked respectfully.

“We love your sub rights organization,” the other commented, a big smile on your face. “Your work for subs is amazing!” She definitely seemed more confident than her friend.

Harry looked to Louis for his approval before he spoke, receiving a nod from the blue-eyed Dom. “Thank you!” he said enthusiastically. “Of course I'll take a picture with you!” The man stood up and wedged himself between the two starstruck teens, smiling wide for the picture that Niall had been willing to take.

The girls scurried back to their table where their Doms were still waiting for them, excitedly showing them the picture they'd gotten with Harry.

“That's so nice people recognize your work, Haz,” Niall commented with a large smile on his face. “Very sweet. I know Lauren, here, supports your foundation as well. Isn't that right?” he asked, directing his attention to his sub.

“Yes! You're amazing, Harry,” she said sweetly, nuzzling into her Dom.

The curly-haired sub blushed. “Thank you,” he replied quietly. He hadn't ever intended for his submissive rights foundation to grow as much as it had. His main goal, at first, was to get subs the right to deny their match the government made for them if they'd experienced abuse. Before he fought for this right, subs were never allowed to reject a match and had to stay with the Dom the government chose for them until they died or until their Dom left them. It wasn't fair, so Harry changed that. Since that first endeavor, he'd accomplished much more, like allowing subs to get jobs they usually didn't have, such as doctors or CEOs.

“I don't really see what's so great about it,” Noah quipped, sipping his soda. Ben chortled beside him, playfully elbowing his arm.

“Noah,” Louis said in a warning tone that Harry knew all too well. He shivered. “Be respectful — your papa has accomplished a lot.”

“You, too, Ben,” Niall scolded lightly. The others just watched on awkwardly.

“What? Subs don't deserve more rights, anyway,” Noah said with a sneer.

Louis was about to scold the teen once again, but, for once, Harry beat him to it. “Noah,” he started, his eyes beginning to fill with tears, “I don't know what we could've done or said to make you think that way,” he said, frown on his face. “Don't you love me? I'm your papa — submissive or not. What's so wrong with that?”

Harry had thought that Noah had gotten over their differences — that he loved him again and would respect him again.

Apparently he was wrong.

“I–I love you,” Noah promised, a guilty expression on his face. “I do.”

This was what happened every time: Noah would say something vulgar and rude about Harry, then when someone scolded him for it, he claimed he loved Harry. The endless cycle was beginning to give Harry severe anxiety and he didn't know how much more of it he could take. As a submissive, he needed and craved love from everyone he knew, and he just wasn't getting the sufficient amount he needed from his son.

The rest of the dinner went well, aside from the awkwardness caused by Noah. Harry talked happily with Liam and Niall’s subs, and Louis chatted with the two Doms while the kids coloured on the paper table with one another.

Harry didn't know why, but he was feeling extremely needy about halfway through the dinner. With Noah not showing him love, he desperately wanted Louis’ attention.

He knew it was wrong, but he found himself slowly inching his hand towards his Dom’s thigh, planting his hand on top of the man’s crotch. The sub continued chatting with the women across from him, avoiding Louis’ gaze. He knew Louis wouldn't be happy with him getting him hard in public, as it was against his rules, but he needed this — needed the attention. Even if it wasn't good attention. Louis would give him aftercare and cuddle him soon enough, and that's all he wanted.

At least he thought.

He felt a sharp pinch on his thumb, making him squeak. The sub looked at his Dom hesitantly, and the man gave him a stern look, clearing telling him to be a good boy.

Liam eyed the couple curiously. “What's wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“Nothing,” Louis brushed him off with a wave of his hand. “But ‘m afraid we’re going to have to head out early. Harry isn't feeling too well,” he explained sadly.

“Oh.” Sophia made a sad noise. “Hope you feel better.”

The couple gathered Noah and left with their hands intertwined, but not before Harry said goodbye to his beloved Libby.

_____

Once they arrived home, Noah got sent to his room as punishment for being rude at dinner. The teen stomped off with a whine, even though he had told Harry he loved him after he was mean. The boy couldn't confuse Harry any more — his actions didn't make any sense.

“You were a naughty boy,” Louis said to Harry, hands on his hips, “touching me in public like that. What should we do about that?” he asked, his hand hooked under Harry's chin firmly.

“P–punishment,” Harry stuttered, so needy. So desperate.

Louis nodded his head firmly. “That's right,” he agreed. “Bedroom,” he demanded and pointed up the stairs.

Harry scurried off to do as he was told, trying not to let his tears fall. His emotions were all over the place, and he was so confused. Part of him didn't want to be punished, but he knew he deserved it. However, he didn't know why he'd been naughty in the first place! He understood that he was craving attention, but the attention that was associated with punishment wasn't the type he needed. He needed and wanted to feel love, because Noah had been neglecting him that way.

The sub had his discipline drill down pat by then, so he quickly stripped his clothes and kneeled at the foot of the bed, waiting for Louis to come up and dole out whatever punishment he saw fit. He was extremely nervous, not wanting to disappoint Louis or be spanked, but he reminded himself he needed this — needed the attention.

Harry heard the bedroom door creak open, and Louis walked in, paddle in hand. He was still dressed in his suit, making him look all the more intimidating than he usually did. “Over my lap,” he ordered, sitting on their bed.

The sub obeyed and draped himself over his Dom’s lap, wiggling to try to get comfortable. Louis put a leg over his sub’s legs like he always did during spankings, to effectively keep him still.

Louis tapped the paddle against Harry's bum. “Why are we here?” he asked sternly, rubbing the paddle around Harry's skin on his bum.

“Because I got you hard in public, Sir,” Harry answered. “I was a bad boy.” He crumbled, feeling ashamed.

“No,” Louis said and shook his head, “you're not a bad boy — your actions were bad, not you.”

“Okay, Sir,” the sub agreed, taking in a deep breath.

“Let's begin. You'll receive fifteen with the paddle,” Louis informed the boy. “Remember, you are welcome to colour if need be.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said with a whine, trying not to pout and cry and wiggle around defiantly.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Harry replied quietly, sucking in a breath.

The first smack hit Harry hard, causing him to jerk forward and cry out. “One, Sir! Thank you, Sir!” he screeched.

Louis laid the next four out in quick succession, alternating between cheeks. They were already a rosy red by the time he took a break to ask Harry for his colour. “Colour?” he asked, tapping the paddle against Harry's cheeks once again.

“G–green,” Harry replied shakily.

Louis didn't say anything else before he continued the discipline again. He felt bad, but he knew it was time to be stern and lecture. “We don't tease our Dom in public,” he said sternly, landing down a particularly hard spank on Harry's left cheek. “It's rude and disrespectful.”

“I'm sorry!” the sub sobbed. “I didn't mean to!”

“Shhh,” Louis soothed. “Two more,” he encouraged, delivering the final two spanks quickly.

The man pulled his sub on his lap afterwards, letting his bum fall in between his legs carefully so he didn't hurt his sore bottom. “You were so good for your punishment,” the Dom praised, kissing all over Harry's face. “Calm down, honey.”

“I love you,” Harry cried, wiping his nose. He knew he didn't look too attractive when cried or after just finishing receiving a discipline, but he needed to hear that he was loved — needed Louis to tell him.

“I love you, too,” Louis repeated the sentiment. “So much, baby,” he promised, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“Show me,” Harry demanded, though not rudely or out of his place. “Please.”

“Of course,” Louis agreed. “Lie down.”

The sub lay down on his back, spreading his legs and leaving his hole on display. Louis finished undressing and placed himself on top of Harry, jerking the younger boy off as he kissed him.

Harry moaned. “L–Louis,” he whined, panting already. “Please.”

“Tell me what you want,” Louis ordered, stroking his own cock.

“Show me how much you love me,” the sub cried. “Please — I–I need it,” he said and let out a squeal of surprise when Louis entered a finger in him with no warning, quickly adding another and scissoring them. Because they fucked about once a day, the boy was used to being stretched. This didn't phase him.

“So good,” Harry moaned when Louis extracted his fingers after leaving them in the boy for a few seconds and replaced them with his aching cock.

Louis rested in Harry’s warm hole, waiting for the boy to give him his approval to move. “You can move, please,” Harry gasped, moving back and forth on the bed as Louis rocked into him nice and slowly.

The Dom kissed his sub’s body as they made love, not bothering to scold the boy when he came without permission. He knew his sub was close to dropping, and all he needed was love, attention, and comfort. He had no idea what he was going to do about Noah, however.

“I'm sorry!” Harry cried as the white ropes spurted out of him, curling in on himself. He felt so ashamed — like he couldn't do anything right. It was no wonder Noah didn't love him.

“Shhh, love,” Louis soothed, spooning Harry with his flaccid cock still resting inside the boy’s hole. Whenever they were done having sex, Harry loved when Louis kept his soft cock inside of him for a few minutes, because it provided him comfort. The simple action reminded Harry his Dom loved him — that he was loved. “You're okay,” the man added, kissing his boy’s plump lips.

“He doesn't love me — he doesn't!” Harry wailed in Louis’ arms. Louis planted kisses all over his sub’s naked body, trying to ease the boy’s heartbreaking sobs.

Louis thought fucking the boy slowly and expressing his love for him like he wanted would cheer him up; however, it hadn’t worked, clearly, because Harry continued to sob and wail after the event.

“Yes, he does,” Louis soothed. “Noah is just very confused right now — that's all.” The man ran his hands through Harry's curls, rocking them back and forth gently.

Harry shook his head, convinced his assumptions were correct. “No,” he whimpered, sniffling. “He hates me. I don't know why — I thought I was a good papa,” he said sadly, looking into Louis’ eyes.

Louis made a sad noise. “You have been a wonderful papa — the best papa in the world. Noah is just a rebellious teen who thinks he's all this and that since he's a Dom.”

“Okay,” Harry agreed with a sniffle.

“I love you, and Noah loves you,” Louis promised the boy, stroking his curls. “Always.” Louis paused, thinking before he suggested, “do you want to talk to him?”

“N–no,” the sub said and shook his head rapidly. “C–can we just take a bath, please?”

“Of course, darling,” Louis agreed, pulling his warm, wet cock out of the boy and standing him up. “I'll shampoo your hair, and we can talk.”

The sub leaned back against his Dom’s nice, soft chest in the tub, and Louis stroked the boy's body soothingly. “We’ll talk to Noah eventually, okay?” he asked. “This can't keep going on forever.”

“I know,” Harry agreed sadly. “I nearly dropped because of him.”

Louis nodded in agreement. “You did, which isn't good at all,” he replied. “We can't let that happen again, alright? I love you too much.” The man placed a big kiss on Harry's cheek to emphasize his words.

“I love you, too,” Harry replied, nuzzling into his Dom even more. He frowned thoughtfully.

What was he going to do?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please comment and check out my other fics! :)


End file.
